Eyes That Glow
by Trunkssan766
Summary: I've seen everything. Every problem, and every solution. Question is: which one do I want to be apart of? {SI/OC}
1. Chapter 1

**May 5th, Year 1039 of the Shinobi Era**

 _'AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!'_ I kept screaming in my head. I was extremely confused….and terrified.

"It's a boy!" I vaguely heard. I would've paid more attention if all my senses weren't so fucked up. It was too bright, too cold, too hot, too loud and too much of _everything._ I felt weak, and heavy, and vulnerable. God I'm so lost.

"You're a loud one, aren't you?" a feminine voice cooed. Yeah, no shit, I feel vulnerable, scared and small, and I have no idea what the fuck is going on. _Excuse_ my wailing. Bitch.

"L-Let me hold him. I-I want to s-see him." Someone else said. Another feminine voice, but it sounded weak and tired. I felt my body shift, and if the change in motion around me was correct, I was just handed over to my new birth mother.

"Here, Rechin. Our little boy." Oh ok, new birth _father_ , then mother. I felt my body shift again, to who I presumed was my mother. I wasn't looking at her right now because my eyes were incredibly sensitive to the light for some reason. Even shut, they stung.

"Hello, there, my beautiful baby. I'm your mama. And this here," felt my body shift again, which was starting to get annoying "is your papa. Say hello."

For a second, I thought this bitch was asking _me_ to say hello, but then my father spoke.

"H-Hello, my son. I-I am your Otōsan." I just barely popped an eye open, because I had _somehow_ had only _just_ noticed that everyone was speaking Japanese, and I had somehow understood every word of it. Sounds like bad writing in my opinion.

"Gah!" My father gasped, as if someone had just poked him in the side. "Ho-san! E-Explain this!" My father scooped me up, giving me nausea, and made me face the doctor, completely unprepared for the bright light. I shut them again, not wanting my poor sensitive eyes to face anymore torture.

I heard 'Ho-san' gasp in shock "That…. shouldn't be possible, Uchiha-san."

….No.

"What? What's going on? Is there something wrong with our son, Kyōmaku?"

"Rechin….you have to see this for yourself." Again, I was handed over to face my mother, and fearing there was something wrong with me, I opened my eyes to look around, that is until I heard my mother gasp.

"Oh….oh my kami. Kyōmaku, he has, he has…." she was able to speak, probably to shocked at whatever was wrong with me, which was _really_ starting to piss me off.

 _'Am I ugly or something? The fuck is wrong with me?'_

There was silence all around the room, and I was beginning to get uncomfortable. The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins pretty damn hard from my earlier trauma, but it wasn't as strong as it was just before.

"...what will you do now, Uchiha-san?"

Please don't fucking say that name.

"I…. I have to ask of you, Ho-san, to please keep this a secret from the rest of the village." my father finally said, breaking the silence.

"You want me to _lie_?" said 'Ho-san'. He didn't sound much in favor of the idea.

"Ho-san, please understand. We can't hide this from the clan, especially the elders, but we can't let Konoha know about this." About _what_ though? Stop being so god damn vague already.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san but, I can not simply _lie_ about an _infant_ _awakening the Sharingan-_ " he was harshly cut off by two loud hushes.

"Danzo-sama _can not_ find out about this. He has eyes and ears at nearly every corner of the village, except the clan compounds. Those eyes of his…. I don't like them. Especially around the Uchiha clan." my mother told the doctor. There was a tense silence, a silence I ignored as I began having an existential crisis. This whole conversation, this situation, my _eyes_ ….it's too much. I can't take it.

 _'This can't be real. The Narutoverse is strictly_ fictional _, not at all real.'_ I repeated this mantra over and over in my mind, even as I felt a strained connection between my body and my eyes. I was losing cha- _no_.

"Well then, I suppose, no one _has_ to find about this." said 'Ho-san', though he sounded extremely hesitant, with an underlying hint of fear.

I heard my father sigh in relief. "Thank you, Ho-san." it was still tense, so my mother broke the silence.

"What will we name him? We haven't decided on a name yet." asked my mother as I was handed over and cradled in her arms.

"...I think I have one." said 'Ho-san'. When I heard the name, I couldn't help but snort. Unfortunately, my birth parents took this as a sign that I liked it.

And so, on May 5, Year 39 of the Shinobi Era, Uchiha Kōsai was born. Named after the iris of the eye, more specifically the Sharingan eye.

This should be interesting. And by interesting, I mean absolute hell.

 **February 10th, Year 1042 of the Shinobi Era**

"Come on, Kōsai-kun. Don't you want to see the village?" my mother urged me. I nodded, keeping up my usual poker face.

"Hai, Okāsan." I threw on a coat, not even bothering to zip it up, but refused to accept her attempt to carry me. She huffed, and held out a hand. I grabbed onto it with my own, entangling our hands. We stepped out of the house, and into the cold winter air. I didn't get out often, but it was especially cold this year. The Land of Fire was usually a very warm region, and by this point in time, the weather should be at least sixty-three to seventy degrees by this point. It was around fifty, if not colder. Never was a fan of the cold either.

I ignored some of the cold glares that were sent our way. My mother never bought the 'act' I always put up though.

"Don't pay them any mind." she told me. I nodded.

"I know, Okāsan." she concerned herself to much over me.

Nearly three years. Three years since my birth to this world. It took time for me to adjust, believe me, it really did. Dying, losing everything you know, only to be thrown into a _supposed_ fictional universe into a family of homicidal maniacs who work as soldiers and assassins….that took its toll on my sanity. I lingered on it for a bit, but I knew I'd be miserable for years to come if I continued to, so I tried to put it all behind me. It worked for the most part. The rest will be channeled safely once I enter the academy, which, to be honest, is impossible at this point.

"Kōsai-kun, what have I told you?" my mother chastised. Immediately, I blinked and cut off the connection from my brain to my eyes. Incredible clarity now gone, I said, "Sorry Okāsan."

Yeah so, continuing on from my earlier rambling, remember all that 'I'm so traumatized' shit I was talking about earlier? Yeah, no joke, because it was enough to trigger the Sharingan. Apparently there isn't a chakra requirement for it, though it's still incredibly draining. Some, mostly the clan council and the elders, saw this as me being a prodigal genius. A gift to the clan. Others saw me as a freak, which consisted of the rest of the clan. I didn't blame them, as the requirements for the dōjutsu were a bit extreme, so for me to pop out of the womb with these eyes would obviously make anyone think I was a natural born sociopath.

 _'Fuck, it's even colder outside the clan compound.'_ I thought. I had never stepped foot into the village, not until now. Not because I was safe or anything, _hell no_ , rather because my parents didn't want me to grow up isolated. They wanted to open me up to the rest of the village, as I didn't really get along with anybody from the Uchiha clan. Problem was, I wasn't actually my age. So there goes the chances of me having any friends.

"Too cold." I mumbled, though mother heard me.

"Zip up, Kōsai-kun." I did. We walked past several villagers in the early morning. Already, I could spot differences. There was more variety when it came to places to shop at. Things seemed more….urban. In this culture, anyway. It was more diverse here too. I had already gotten used to the fair skinned, dark haired, stoic faces of the Uchiha compound. Outside of it, , there were people with wider eyes (almost Caucasian), big noses, tanned skin, odd colored hair. I could go on and on, but I wouldn't want to bore anybody.

Mother brought me over to a small little store, with tables and benches set up outside. Must not get too much business in the winter.

"Oh, Rechin-san!" exclaimed a fat woman as we entered the business. I tilted my head. Orange hair, amber eyes, fair skinned.

Mother smiled at her. "Chiho-san, it's been awhile. Sorry that I haven't been able to come around more often…."

Chiho waved her off. "Oh, don't fret over it. I know you must've been busy after giving birth. Speaking of which," she leaned down, putting her fists on her hips. To me, she looked like a fucking giant, and had I been my actual age, I would've scurried in between my mother's legs.

My mother nudged me to introduce myself, and so I did. "Hello Chiho-san. I am Uchiha Kōsai. Nice to meet you." I bowed my head, as was customary in Japanese culture.

I heard Chiho coo. "Ooh, he's so cute! And polite, if I may add. Then again, what can I expect from you Uchihas, hm?"

My mother laughed lightly. "Yes well, we can't give Kyomaku all the credit, can we?" The women continued to chat as mother began to shop for some sweets, more for her than me. I wasn't that big a fan of sweet things. Chiho left me with some drawing paper and crayons, even if I preferred a pencil or a brush, though I didn't whine. I simply sat there, contemplating the shit I was about to go through, staring out the window. I don't know for how long I just stared into empty space, probably 10 minutes or more. What snapped me out of it, was the sound of the door opening. I blinked, and my eyes took in the sight of the new customer.

"H-Hello." The child shyly entered the store, wearing a navy blue and orange coat that was too big for him, and an orange scarf. He caught my eye and waved, albeit hesitantly. I waved back, though I felt a little confused. Didn't I know this kid.

' _Of course not, I don't have any friends.'_ I reminded myself. Still, there was a feeling I couldn't shake off as the child walked up to the counter.

"Oi, oi, where are your parents young man?" Chiho asked. The child leaned back. "I don't have any."

Absentmindedly, I picked up a crayon, and began drawing.

"Oh…w-well what are you here for?" Chiho asked the child. I couldn't help but notice that on the back of the child's coat, there was a blurred out emblem sewed to it, though I could make out the coloring. Red and white.

I picked up a different crayon, and began rapidly coloring in the paper.

"It's my birthday. I'm three now, and the baa-chan at the orphanage said I could go buy something for myself." The child threw up a couple of coins on the counter, and pointed towards the most expensive box of dango behind the glass. "I want this one!"

Chiho grimaced. "I'm sorry little boy, but that's not going to cut it…maybe you'd like this one?" She gestured towards a much cheaper, blander looking box of dango. I winced as the boy's expression dropped like pinball.

"O-Okay…" he sounded so crestfallen. Not that I cared. Children were annoying little shits anyway. I turned back to my 'empty' paper, only to find that it wasn't empty. I furrowed my eyebrows. Did I draw this just now? I hadn't even noticed. I hadn't finished coloring it in, but I knew this drawing…this scene…this scene is when…

I heard hand meet counter with a _smack_ , and I turned to see my mother paying up.

"I'm done, I think I'll be taking these boxes of chocolates. Oh, and I'll pay for those dango for the boy." The boy's expression lit up like a Christmas tree, and he looked up at my mother as if she were saint.

"Arigatōgozaimashita!" the boy bowed his head several times, thanking my mother over and over. I looked down at the drawing. Done. I made my way over to them, and coughed. "Okāsan, may we leave?"

"Yes Kōsai-kun, we should get going now." No, I didn't want to leave just yet. I turned towards the boy, and asked "You. What's your name?"

The boy looked taken back by how upfront I was, before introducing himself. "Um, I'm Uchiha Obito! Pleased to meet you!" he held out a hand, though everything he had said and done was done in an awkward fashion, as if he wasn't accustomed to being polite or respectful. I only stared at it, blinking back as a response, not once changing my poker face. Obito awkwardly put his hand away, feeling embarrassed.

"Kōsai-kun…" my mother chatised, though it didn't sound serious. I looked at Chiho, and asked if she would bring me a pair of goggles hanging on top of the shelf. She complied, letting me have them for free, as she was just looking to get rid of them anyway.

"Here." I shoved the pair of orange goggles into Obito's arms. He stumbled, looking stunned. "W-Why are you-"

"Goodbye, Obito-san." I said, not even bothering to look back at him. I can't deal with this right now. We walked out of the store, giving more to an orphan than to ourselves. But not before I heard, "Hey, you're from the Uchiha clan too!"

Little moron. To think he becomes one of the most dangerous men to walk on this planet.

"Kōsai-kun?"

"Hn?"

"What's that drawing?" she took it from me, and gasped.

"K-Kōsai-kun….this is….where did you learn to draw like this?" I shrugged, telling her truth.

"Taught myself." Mother frowned, looking at my drawing anxiously. "What is this supposed to be, son?"

My mind flashed back to the boy we had just met a moment earlier. I smirked, and had to stop myself from activating my eyes. That would've just gotten me a trip straight to T&I.

"Hell. It's hell mother."

 **August 18th, Year 1043 of the Shinobi Era**

I feel like shit.

Could you blame me though? Knowing you were about to enter into assasin school for kids, in the middle of a war, during a crucial time period in this story, how could I not feel like anything but utter crap?

And seriously, why are these high collared shirts so popular among this world? They're so weird. And awkward around my neck.

' _The Uchiha are seriously bugging out if they expect us to fight with these….at least give me something tighter around my neck.'_ I thought, tugging on the high collar of my dark teal, short sleeved shirt.

"Kōsai-kun! You are going to be late! Hurry up!" my father called from downstairs.

"Coming Otōsan!" I yelled. I got my dark colored sunglasses, and put them on. I ran downstairs, throwing my satchel over my shoulder.

"I'm ready!" I yelled, my stomach feeling queasy. My father grinned, oblivious to how I actually felt. Probably excited I'd finally start getting into the shinobi business, thinking I was gonna end up as some prodigy in the academy.

"Ready?" he held out his hand. I grabbed onto it, biting into an apple. We left the house, and the Uchiha compound soon after, making our way towards the academy.

I haven't done a lot of experimenting to be honest. Jutsu wise, I mean. The only jutsu I know is the Sharingan, taijutsu, and my shurikenjutsu. I didn't bother asking my father to teach me fire release jutsu. I figured nature transformation techniques were a bit unsafe at my current age. It wasn't that big of an issue, I already knew the hand seals, I just need a basic understanding of chakra control. Then….well, we'll see.

….

' _Damn it, where the fuck are they?'_

I was looking for familiar faces, like Kakashi or Anko. We were all in the back of the academy, sitting in chairs whilst listening to Hiruzen give his grand speech about us entering the academy.

"…it is important for you all to know, that we will not be raising children here, but rather shinobi who will one day grow into the leaves of the tree that is Konoha…" will you shut up already, Hiruzen?

...

"Here you go, Uchiha-san." I took the envelope with the application inside. Me and father finally left the academy, and he began lecturing me on how hard I should try to graduate.

"Now, you already know that once we ship off that application, it will be your responsibility to make yourself into a shinobi, right?"

"Hai, Otōsan."

"You have to stay in tip top shape all the time."

"Hai, Otōsan."

"I'm going to take your training and studying more seriously from now on, okay?"

"Hai, Otōsan."

This kept going on and on as we walked home. Obito had ran past us not a second ago, late to the academy inauguration, but stopped for the briefest of seconds when he saw me. He was still wearing the goggles I'd given him over a year ago.

"And this, is where Tobi's obsession with Rin starts…" I muttered. Rin was the only influential person I've seen in the series, excluding Hiruzen. I think I saw Ibiki too, but it's too hard to tell.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry if that isn't what you expected. It'll get better as the story progresses, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**August 20th, Year 1043 of the Shinobi Era**

"Congratulations, Uchiha-san."

Accepted into the academy. I was hoping I didn't get accepted to be honest, but when have I ever been that lucky?

"Merely getting accepted into the academy doesn't make you an excellent shinobi. But you know that, don't you Kōsai-kun?"

"Hai, Otōsan." this was starting to get mundane.

We walked out the academy, where we encountered certain individuals, one of which I'd probably have to deal with as a classmate in the near future.

"Oh, Sakumo-san! I didn't think I'd see you here!" Good thing my shades hid my eyes, as the surprise caused my eyes to shift to the Sharingan. My father felt the shift in my chakra, and gripped my hand a little tighter. I immediately deactivated it, cursing internally for becoming too familiar with the dōjutsu.

"Uchiha-san, likewise. Meet my son. Kakashi, say hi." I stared at the future Hokage, and couldn't help but wonder why the fuck has Kakashi always worn a mask? Was he _born_ with it?

"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Pleased to meet you both." he introduced with a bow. I knew my father expected me to do the same, but this was the MVP in all of Naruto. I'm making a lasting impression, _damn it_.

"Yo, Uchiha Kōsai." I said, giving a lazy two finger salute. Kakashi looked at me oddly.

"You're weird." ' _Yes!'_

"Kakashi! You don't say that to people you just met." Sakumo said. Kakashi shrugged, pointing at me without any regard to how rude that was.

"What? He is. Just look at him." My mouth twitched slightly, and decided I kind of like kid Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" his father pleaded. Mine just laughed, seeing amusement in this exchange between father and son.

"Well, will you look that! The great Shiroi Kiba, can't even handle his own son!" The words sounded a little rude to me, though not that I cared. I'd probably end up more involved in Kakashi's life whether he liked it or not.

"Hey now…" Sakumo began, but that's when I noticed a certain green spandex wearing father-son duo. Our time here is done.

"Otōsan, we should be leaving. Okāsan will have dinner ready soon." I interrupted, before anymore banter could be shared. I tugged on my father's hand, urging him to follow, and like a dog on a leash….wow, I could've used a _much better_ analogy than that. Point is, he took me home. And as we walked off, I turned my head back and my eyes met Kakashi's in the briefest of moments, before the canon scene played out with Maito Gai and his father.

"Kōsai?" My father's voice shook me out of my thoughts, and I looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"That boy, Hatake Kakashi? You should keep an eye on him." I gave a soft snort. I'm not the competitive type, though, maybe it would help me get closer to Kakashi. I'd need it, if I intend to survive.

"I intend to, Otōsan."

' _See you soon, Hatake Kakashi.'_ even with my shades on, a light glow escaped my eyes.

 **August 27th, Year 1043 of the Shinobi Era**

"Your kunai pouch?"

"Yep."

"Shuriken?"

"Yep."

"Pencils? Pens? Eras-"

"Okāsan, I'm going to be late." I interrupted her. My mother paused, and had the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm just worried. Today's your first day at the academy." she continued to adjust my high collar, straighten my shirt, and my bag, to which I tried to reassure her were all fine. Really, she's just worried about my first time at the academy. Overbearing mothers was one thing one thing I was expecting.

"I'll be fine." I reassured her. Mother merely rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes I know, my little Kōsai-kun. You'll excel in the academy, of that I know." I was surprised by how she said it, as if it was a mere fact.

"You think so?" I tilted my head in curiosity, but making sure to retain my usual poker face. Mother held me by the shoulders, and said "I know so."

….Pride in myself. It was a new feeling, and I think I liked it. Though I never expressed this thought as I put on my shades. My mother combed her hand through my dark hair, saying "I wish you didn't have to wear those glasses."

I didn't mind. I wore prescription glasses once in my old life, wearing a pair of shades was nothing now, even if the darkness would irritate my eyes from time to time. The only reason I wore these was because of how in tune I was with my dōjutsu. I remember having them on like seventy percent of the time, only creeping people out more and further solidifying the name 'the devil child' of the Uchiha clan. I eventually stopped though because not only was it not funny anymore, the constant strain on my chakra was giving me headaches.

"It's fine." I said, summarizing my thoughts. I started to walk out, waiting for my mother to follow.

"Wait for me, Kōsai-kun." she grabbed her satchel, and grabbed my hand as we walked out.

….

"Too many people." I said, giving a light cringe, barely noticeable and quick enough so that most people wouldn't see I had diverged from my usual poker face.

"Oh, don't whine." My mother ruffled my hair, and kissed my forehead. I held her hand for a bit longer than I should've, because _yes_ , I was nervous, as I was about to be put into what was essentially fucking military/assassin school for kids, only to graduate and be sent off as a child soldier, and-

"Go, or you'll be late for your first class." Mother said softly. She was one of the only people that could tell how I felt sometimes, something I was grateful for. I hugged her, sighing, secretly thanking her for being there for me.

"Goodbye, Okāsan." I said, as I walked away.

"No, it's 'see you later' Okāsan." she amended. I nodded, turning away and preparing myself for hell. I walked inside, nearly wincing at the sound of excited children. I walked through the hallway, looking from room to room for my class. I found some of the more advanced classes only, and saw a student older than myself create a clone with the standard clone technique.

' _Ram, Snake, Tiger.'_ I noted mentally. I'd need to remember that once I learned how to properly control my chakra.

I eventually came to a stop in front of a door with the words 'TOBU-SENSEI'. That was the name of my assigned sensei, so I entered.

When I opened the door, there were only about eight students there. I recognized two of them, possibly three, though I wasn't quite sure who the girl was. Though honestly, only two of them mattered to me at the moment.

"Excuse me." I turned to face the large chunin.

"Yes?" I responded. He looked at his attendance sheet, eyes squinting. "You are…Uchiha Kōsai, yes?"

I nodded. "Hai."

The man nodded. "All right, go sit wherever you'd like, I'm still waiting for the rest of the class."

I nodded, and walked up the steps, ignoring the blue-black haired girl who was painfully familiar for some reason, and greeted the two boys at the top desk of the room.

"Yo." I greeted, sliding into the booth, next to the silver haired child. Bored eyes scanned me over. "Uchiha Kōsai." he said. I nodded, returning it with "Hatake." he held my look for awhile, and couldn't help but wonder what did Sakumo do to Kakashi that gave a child such an intense stare. Fortunately, our little brooding stare off was interrupted by the _third_ boy sitting to Kakashi's left.

"Oh? Kakashi, you and this boy seem to be acquainted!" wow he was loud. He gave a thumbs up, and his teeth gave a sparkle (what?) when he smiled.

"I am Maito Gai, Kakashi's friend and eternal rival! Pleased to meet you!" he introduced, and extended his hand in greeting. I shook it, giving the same courtesy, but without all the bravado.

"Uchiha Kōsai." I said plainly. I had hoped to end it there, but that would be unlike the enthusiastic taijutsu user.

"So, how is that you and Kakashi met? I, met my eternal rival exactly one week ago, on the most youthful of days! My, I can remember how he asked for MY name!" I couldn't help but be amazed at how passionate this little brat sounded. Then again, his passion was, is and will be the most prominent part of his character.

"Oi!" we turned to face the girl I had ignored earlier. She looked annoyed, her pupiless eyes glaring in our direction.

"Shut up! You're all so loud!" Hypocrisy, and Kakashi gladly pointed this out.

"You're being rather loud yourself, don't you think?" He said it bluntly, twirling a pencil in between his fingers. The girl turned red, and stood up.

"Why you-" the door opened, and a whole barrage of kids came in. The girl gave us all a heated glare, before plopping back down in her seat. Brat.

The children came in loud, chattering, yelling and laughing as they all sat down. I nearly groaned, feeling nauseous from the noise of all these fucking brats. Seriously, why so many? There should be _at_ _most_ thirty students, but I counted up to a little over forty. _Forty little snot-nosed brats_.

 _'Kill me now.'_ I thought. It didn't surprise me that I didn't see Obito, as he'd probably be late.

"Children!" shouted Tobu-sensei. Slowly, the chatter began dying out, and then receding entirely. I leaned forward, a bit anxious to get started.

Tobu-sensei coughed into his fist, clearly his throat. He began.

"Good morning, students. I am Tobu-sensei, and you will refer to me as such, and I am going to be your instructor for your beginner classes this year. In your first year, you will be learning basic arithmetic, history, science and literature. However, due to the war, we will be mainly focusing on history and arithmetic, so that you may have a basic understanding of shinobi history and tactics." he paused, probably expecting a question, but got none. He only received the blank, curious stares of four year olds. Tobu-sensei coughed, probably feeling embarrassed.

"Erm, yes, well, since we are in times of war, the essential classes, arithmetic and history, will be extended to two hours instead of one-" many whiny voices were heard all across the entire room.

"Settle down!" It became quiet again, and sensei continued. "Now as I was _saying_ , you will _all_ get a one hour lunch period during the early afternoon, and then will proceed with the rest of your classes. Physical activities will proceed after science and literature-" many cheers were heard here, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Hours of my brain being turned to mush and _then_ gym/training? That's horrible.

"And then you'll all be sent home. Now, any questions?" I almost raised my hand and said 'yeah, why the fuck do we have to do so much work?' that's nine hours of school, like what the fucking hell. Though before I could say something so incredibly stupid, I was interrupted by an even stupider question.

The door slammed open, and I snorted at the sight of the other Uchiha, panting hard with his goggles awkwardly hanging off his face.

"Am I late?" Obito asked. I coughed hard, barely holding in my amusement.

I heard Kakashi ask "Oi, you alright?"

I nodded, my lips twitching. "Perfectly fine."

….

Well, I feel like shit. 'Basic arithmetic' my ass. Those problems were from _seventh to ninth_ grade!

"This is bullshit." I muttered. Tell me, how the fuck am I supposed to know at what angle was a kunai thrown if it landed 49 feet away from a tenth foot tall tree?!

"I was wrong about you." Kakashi whispered. I raised an eyebrow, not sure what he meant.

"I thought you were going to be a challenge, but I guess not. You're just as disappointing as that other Uchiha." That caught me off guard, if only slightly.

"You know Obito?" He nodded, saying "I guess the Uchiha aren't all that."

Kid knows how to talk shit, I'll give him that. "You underestimate us," I leaned slightly to my left, "especially Obito. Word of advice: don't." I ended it there, before shutting my left eye, and activating the Sharingan. I shut off one eye so that Kakashi wouldn't catch the glow, as close as he was, my Sharingan would be obvious.

I had needed prescription glasses before, so having good sight on top of the Sharingan was such an amazing experience, that sometimes it gave me backlash. For one, I could _see_ chakra, and in a multitude of colors. For example, Gai had green chakra and was like a raging fire. Obito's was similar but purple. Kakashi had a light blue chakra pattern that rolled around in and out of his body like the ocean, and so on. Two, things seemed to happen in slow motion. Well, not really slow motion, but I could predict movements so clearly that I could copy them down to the exact detail. Well, maybe I was exaggerating, as my Sharingan was still premature. I only had one tomoe, after all.

' _But it's enough to get the job done.'_ I thought with just a _hint_ of smugness, my right eye searching. Let's see….

' _Poor, poor Obito.'_ I thought, moving on from him to some of the other students.

 _'Hayate?'_ I thought. Not sure about him….

 _'Might as well. Rin does become kunoichi of the year.'_ getting to work, I analyzed her writing pattern, copying it in my handwriting and then scribbling it down. I did this for the rest of the questions, guaranteeing myself at least a decent grade.

I didn't notice Kakashi looking at me with narrowed eyes as I copied off of Rin.

….

I lazily bit into some chicken as I watched the brats play and eat outside. This was basically our cafeteria.

This was a mixed lunch period, so pretty much students from all years were allowed outside right now. Though I did note that there were no students above the age of nine or ten. Students older than that must've graduated by then.

"Oi! Oi! Kōsai-san! Do you want to play?!" I saw Gai waving me over to a group of nobodies, besides Obito, Rin and Kakashi. I almost wanted to say no, but I almost done with my lunch so….

"Ah, fuck it." I need to get closer to these guys anyway.

"What're we playing?" I asked. Rin's face lit up.

"Freeze tag, even though Kakashi-kun is the best at it…." Rin trailed off, her face a light pink. She was four, she shouldn't have even hit puberty yet.

"Oi, since when?!" Obito interrupted. He looked irritated, his eyes switching from Rin to Kakashi. His 'crush' is without a doubt far more dangerous and creepy than Rin's, but at least it made sense.

"Since you never caught him the last time!" said a nobody, and then the whole group of nobodies laughed. Obito turned red, looking like he was about to pummel these civilian kids, but I held him back by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Oi, what're you doing?!" The little moron squirmed in my hold, and it was starting to get harder to keep on my usual poker face.

"Don't bother with them. If you want to prove them wrong, then prove them wrong." Obito blinked, as if not expecting what I had just said.

"Oh, um, yeah. Yeah!" His angry face turned to one of cockiness. "Just wait! I'm gonna prove you guys wrong! And you," he pointed his finger at Kakashi, who gave him the same blank stare as Obito continued, "I'm gonna get you! It won't be like last time!"

Kakashi, to my surprise, actually said "Hn. Fine. Let's see what's so special about you." he glanced at me when he said that, and I saw something akin to…. determination?

"Yosh! Let us play….TAG!" the bowl cut ran off, and I couldn't help but think _'but we haven't chosen who's it yet.'_

….

 _'Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in_ , _breathe out.'_

I repeated this mantra in my head over and over again. Holy fucking shit, I had no idea a game of freeze tag could be so fucking intense. Do you know how fucking scary it is too be hiding in the bushes one minute, then run in terror while a green spandex wearing kid with a bowl cut starts chasing you? Just picture that for a second.

….Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Hm, where has everyone gone?" I heard his voice, that _green fucking terror_. So far, the nobodies have been eliminated, and I didn't bother trying to save them. Fucking morons thought they could take on that _thing_.

"YOSH!" I nearly gave myself whiplash when I caught sight of Gai, the boy grinning ear to ear as he was about to tackle me.

What I did next will be a humiliation I will forever endure.

….

"What'd you do to him?" Obito asked, poking the unconscious Gai with his finger.

"Might've accidentally knocked him out." I told them. My Sharingan flashed from under my shades, checking to see if he was still under the genjutsu.

"How could you!?" Rin look mortified. Heh, leave it to a future medic-nin to be so freaked out over an unconscious body.

"Not bad." Kakashi said, as I hefted Gai over my shoulder. I'm surprised I even had the strength to do that.

"Don't say that." I muttered. The genjutsu seems to have worn off, so it shouldn't be long before he wakes up. Or maybe it should, as I socked him in the jaw as to make sure no one would suspect me knocking him out in any other way.

"Let's just drop him off at the nurse. The bell is going to ring soon." I made a note to leave behind a note with an apology written on it so that Gai wouldn't assume anything.

….

"Listen up, runts! My name is Takiro-sensei, and I'm going to be your taijutsu instructor!" she roared, like a lion declaring dominance among fellow lions of its pride. Kinda worked, ain't gonna lie, but I'm not going to express it.

"Out here, I'm gonna whip you all into shape, making you all strong enough to last in a fight, teach you how to fight, how to utilize the most basic of weapons," it was at this moment when she threw a multitude of shuriken and kunai. Many screamed in terror, but obviously she wasn't _actually_ trying to kill us. As someone who came from a shinobi clan, I tilted my head, the kunai that would've at most nicked my cheek. I looked all around me, and the only brats that hadn't either ducked or ran were me, Obito, Kakashi, Gai, Hayate, Anko, and very few others out of forty students looked fine. Well, Obito had a cut in his sleeve, but who cared?

Takiro-sensei sucked her teeth. "Little shinobi brats." what is it with tsunderes? Do they not get enough di-or maybe I shouldn't finish that train of thought.

"Alright, get up, you're all fine." Most of the students calmed down, if not a bit traumatized from the attempted murder. Others were a bit pissed off, but they knew better.

"Oi, Kō-san. She's pretty scary, neh?" Obito whispered to me. I leaned over a little, saying "Not really. She's just trying to intimidate us. And Kō-san?"

Obito shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought it'd be better than calling you Kōsai all the time. Sounds weird." I nodded, agreeing.

"I guess." we continued to listen to Takiro-sensei's lecture.

"Hey." My eyebrow twitched.

"What?"

"Just…. thanks for the goggles. You and your mom are the only people from within the clan to do something that nice."

I didn't say anything at first, because I didn't know what to say. Finally….

"It's no problem."

….

"So, how was your first day at the academy?" asked my father.

"Meh." I said, which directly translates to _'I'm fucking tired'._

Father chuckled. "Well, the first day is always the hardest. I know going every day until sunset _seems_ like much, but you'll quickly get used to it. I know not a lot may be going on right now, but just wait a few months. That's when you'll start sparing."

I wasn't all that eager to start sparing. It's impossible for my adult mind to find _any_ satisfaction in beating up brats.

"Once you learn how to properly mold chakra, I'll teach you the _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_."

Pfft, I could learn that myself, along with a dozen other jutsu all on my own.

 _'What was the first step to the Rasengan again?'_


	3. Chapter 3

So i"m not gonna lie, I haven't checked on this email or account in months. Hell, I think it's been over a year already. But um...I'm considering deleting this story.

Now, I said consider. Honestly, the amount of attention this dying section of Fanfiction is getting is amazing. So much has changed since I first started writing back in...2016? No idea to be honest, but what I'm saying is that maybe, if you guys want, I'll do a rewrite. I have a lot of things on my plate, and I'm gonna be entering college in the fall. Not to mention that, currently, I have a job, and I'm probably gonna be looking for another one while schooling. My schedule's tight, and I'm not easily motivated. BUT, if you guys REALLY want, I'll rewrite the story from scratch. Hell, it might be an entirely different fic, to begin with.

Sincerely, Me.


End file.
